


if i take you from behind, push myself into your mind

by StrangeHormones



Series: sub!harley quinn x dom!fem!reader kinky one shots & requests [1]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, anal stretching, oversized toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeHormones/pseuds/StrangeHormones
Summary: harley quinn x fem!reader| harley always sets up the dominos, you decide how they land
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Reader, Harley quinn/reader
Series: sub!harley quinn x dom!fem!reader kinky one shots & requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750279
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	if i take you from behind, push myself into your mind

**Author's Note:**

> 18+| smut; strap; public bathroom sex; caught/exhibtionism; sub!harley/dom!reader; oversized toy/stretching; anal sex/stretching; mouth fucking; mild humiliation; filthy talk; PWP

Harley was a helluva a girlfriend, to the point where you were starting to wonder if you either made her in a computer or she had been made for you. She was a beautiful, crazy bitch who somehow managed to control the entire relationship by submitting to you completely. Damn if it didn’t work every time. Tonight she wanted to go out, normally when she wanted to go out she’d plant a big, sloppy kiss on your drink and say it was time to play dress up. But when she comes in, rubbing her cheek against your thigh, and saying it had been a long time since you suited up. It sent dampness straight to your panties, knowing exactly what that meant and coming up with all sorts of scenarios for whichever of the many well-scoped places you frequented on such specifics night while you got ready.

The club was busy, more busy than normal or you had planned for, which you were starting to think was on purpose. Harley was doing her normal thing, which involved more than a lot of flirting, teasing and provocative dancing that made you clench. The dress definitely wasn’t helping, how one of her perfect tits hadn’t popped out of the essentially see-through thing by now you didn’t know. She’d stepped off to the restroom when you’d decided you just couldn’t take it anymore. Which was exactly what she wanted, it’s why she chooses the farthest possible bathroom. The one that goes down a dark hallway to one of those big rooms that has two cramped stalls and a sink. You follow a good pace behind her, when you venture into the dark hallway you wait outside the door a few moments longer. Undoing your pants you reached in and yanked the clip, letting your newfound erection press against the front of your fitted trousers lewdly as you put yourself back together. 

Even now no part of Harley or leaves any question about what she’s thinking. The scrap of cloth has finally disappeared, her pink nipples straining under the flower-style ring clamps you realize she must’ve been wearing most of the night and tightened upon entering the bathroom. No wonder she’d been pressed up against you, leaning hard against the bar, the tables. When you finally manage to drag your eyes up to her own deep blues her eyes are fixed on the bulge. It had been part of your plan after all, wearing the brand-new toy you hadn’t even told her about. It’s long and thick, for stretching, like she was always begging you to do and were so happy to oblige. This was your part of the game, even now she really has no idea but you’re excited for how much wider her eyes will be when she pulls it out. Your nipples strain against the satin backing of your vest is the straw that breaks the camel’s back. 

“Show me,” you say in an almost bored tone that requires more self-control at this moment than you’re prepared to admit.

Gripping the skirt she pulls it up and up, eyes never moving, until it’s yanked over her almost bare pussy. That little tuft of hair above her slit and the little heart to the left she’d let you prick into her skin before you licked the pain away is so perfectly accentuated by the little drops that threaten to fall to the floor.

“Ya know if you wore a shirt-”

“Did I ask your opinion?” stepping forward until you were in front of her, “I asked you a question.”

She huffed, “No. I’m just trying to say,” kicking her feet to each side slowly until her lips parted just the barest bit, “I could’ve waited-”

You couldn’t help your roar of laughter, “Oh no you could not.”

She’s got that indignant look on her face that says she’s prepared to argue. Sometimes it was fun but you were too far gone. Harley got to set up the dominoes just like she liked but it was up to you where they fell. Her lips part, the beginning of something bubbling in her throat. You place a firm smack to her pussy, her wetness make such a beautifully obscene sound when our flesh met. She yipped instead, it’s new. A lot of things tonight are going to be new.

“If I’d left you any longer you would’ve come storming out and had me bend you over the bar,” lifting her hand to her mouth and watching her pink tongue poke out, “Maybe next time, baby.”

Something always twisted when she tasted herself on you like this. Everything every one knew about the new Harley Quinn faded and she became desperate. So pliable and willing, so unlike anyone you’d ever been with before. She licked your palm clean, beginning her descent into earning what she wanted instead of simply taking it. Well, a different form of taking at least. She dips both of her hands into each side of your vest and pulling until they hung exposed between the fabric. She wants to rile you up as fast as possible and she’s doing a pretty good job of it. Licking down your arm, across your shoulder until she could swirl an already straining nipple. She mauled it, sucking it deep into her mouth while she bit the flesh around it, abusing her other nipple with her blunted fingernails before switch. Blooming red marks adorn your breasts, her lips already shiny with spit.

“Well, if you want it so bad, go on then,” hands-on your hips as you battered down your giddiness and feigned annoyance, “We don’t have all night do we.”

“You can be so mean,” her voice was put out but the smile she tried to hide, all while lowering to her knees and undoing your pants, confirmed otherwise, “Is this ne-”

Her jaw hung a bit, her eyes widened, fishing it out of your pants completely. It’s the length you guys generally pick out, just around 8 inches. It’s the girth that leaves both of you eager. She couldn’t wrap her hand around it, her fingers weren’t even close to meeting. She suckles on the tip, hooded and hazy eyes look up at you.

“I thought you wanted to be stretched out,” grasping the base in your hand, pulling it gently from her lips, “You’re always begging me to ruin your holes,” lifting it high and dropping it, the heaviness of it echoing a thwap in the bathroom, “We can always go back to the bar...”

You knew exactly what you were doing when you said that. She didn’t even take a moment to think, grasping it and dropping her jaw complete. You smirked down at her, daring her, knowing it would just spurn the little slut inside her one. It did, stretching her lips around the toy. Already she looked perfect but you couldn’t tell her that yet, she looked up hopefully and you inspected your nails. You didn’t look until you heard a quite almost gag. Her jaw had to ache but that would be a worry for the future you. You ran your finger across her stretched lip, watching her take hard breaths in through her nose.

“Oh,” giving her a look of faux disappointment, “So close,” you tapped your finger against the inch and a half of exposed silicon, “Let me help.”

Digging your fingers into the hair on the backside of her head, you pushed, watching her lips move slowly forward. She gagged but you didn’t stop till she was pressed fully against you. Looking up with glassy eyes as you ground into her face. You let her pull back and gasp a breath before repeating. Over and over until her make up was a smeared mess and drill was dripping down her chin and splattering her tits and the floor. Releasing her head she falls backward.

“Sit on the sink,” you snap your fingers and point.

It’s so different from who she is out there. Scrambling from the floor and climbing on the sink. Face a mess, tits sticky with straining nipples, and finally spreading her legs to show her dripping slit. It was already dripping onto the counter. It fell perfectly in line with everything else.

“Spread open for me, I know you know how.”

Her arms hooked under her knees and pulled them high, spreading her lips wide and leaving nothing to the imagination. Her clit is straining, her hole is leaking cream, she drags your desperation from you finally. Stepping up to her you drag it along her wetness. Watching her bite her lip and moan low while she watched you move it back and forth. Over and over. Her hole clenches, she finally releases her lips.

“Fuck me!” she demands, jutting out her bottom lip, “You’ll be the biggest thing I’ve ever had inside me.”

With a roar, you slammed completely into her hole. She screamed, a broken sound that would’ve made anyone think she was in pain. But they didn’t know her like you did. You pulled out and slammed back into her. The third time you pulled out you crouched a bit, looking at her stretched hole. Digging to fingers from each hand into her open hole, you pulled them to each side, listening to her gasp and watch as you spat in the hole. The sudden beast called ownership had taken over you everything seemed to be a reminder of that. Keeping your fingers in her you, slammed back into her and fucked her harder than you ever had.

“You’re stretching so good for me,” you cooed as she thrashed her head, her frantically twitching walls telling you her first orgasm wasn’t too far off, “You know,” knowing the look would appear in her eye any second now, “The sooner you cum, the sooner I can flip you over and prep that pretty little ass,” her body lurched, she began to tighten, that glassy look began to take over, “Isn’t that what you begged me to do?” leaning close you yanked your fingers suddenly from her and ground down deep, “Stretch all your holes.”

She flails, crying and reaching for you. You just lean back, thrusting into her over and over as you casually rub your nipples. The relaxed nature of your movements seemed to set her off and there was the sound of liquid splashing against tile. You grinned, she’d get it for that later, but that part of your brain still wasn’t in control. 

“Bend over,” it’s an order but your help her all the same, making sure she’s sturdy.

You crouch down, slapping each perfect ass cheek twice before gripping them tight and stretching them as far as you good. Pushing your tongue past the tight ring of muscle, you held it firm and jammed it in and out. She huffed when all too quickly you pulled away. Spitting on the now flexing hole you worked two fingers into her quickly, scissoring them in her while you pushed deeper. Thrusting your fingers in and out a few times, then repeating the actions with a third finger.

“Damn baby,” you praised, unable to stop yourself as your rose to your feet and eased your fingers out of her hungry ass, “I’ve created an anal monster.”

“Then you gotta feed it.”

It’s what you wanted, and what she wanted. The latter being the most important. You held her cheeks wide, circling that puckered hole you’d prepped just enough. It wouldn’t hurt in a bad way, you’d never do that to her unless she specifically asked, but it was going to fall into a new category for her. It was more than just needing her to beg, to lose herself before your dominance, but you wanted to make sure it’s what she wanted. She’d seen it now and you’d understand if she wanted to try it at home when they had all the time in the world. But once again, Harley reminds you she’s nothing like any other girl you’ve known.

“Stretch me out, _please_ ,” catching your gaze in the mirror, you love watching her fall to pieces like this, “ Fuck me up, baby,” she’s panting, making a show of arching her lower back to press her as up, “Ruin my asshole.”

With one last harsh spit to that tight pucker, you pressed the head against her and pushed. It takes actual force to finally breach her first tight ring. Her breath catches, eyes widen, looking painfully gorgeous. But she doesn’t say stop or pull away, that’s the signal of course. You move at a slow pace, past the second ring, deeper and deeper. Never stopping until her ass met your pelvis. She keens and whines, the occasional scream catches in her throat, and she squeaks when we finally meet. 

“Gimme a...” she pants and you nod, smoothing your hand across her back and humming.

“You did so good, I wish you could see how could you look stretched around me,” running your fingertip around the upper curve of her stretched ass, “It’s gonna look so good when we’re done, all opened up,” gently moving your fingers along the soft curves of her cheeks, “It’ll make round two so much easier when we get home.”

“ _Fuck me!”_ it sounds like a demon has control of her but you’re reminded she is, “ _Please.”_

It’s still best to start slowly, there’s always time to fall back into your little game. You pull a bit and push back in, trying to go back a little more each time. Each time she squeaks, gasps, on a few particular hard strokes back in she yelped. It was getting harder and harder to focus on the controlled pace you had set. She grips so tightly, it jostles your toy more than normal and it’s fuzzing up your mind.

“You look so good,” she groans, finally drawing your eyes up to the mirror. 

Her, bent over, flowers still clinging to those ever ready nipples, eyes glued to the mirror where she watched you. Hands-on her hips, tits out, and decorated with her teeth marks. It does exactly what she knew it would. You pull fast and push hard, a hard, steady pace that shook her body forward and back every time. She bites her lip hard, it’s impossible for Harley to ever be truly quiet and you’re so thankful for that. Your name rolls off her tongue, you lean forward, letting your own nipples scrape pleasurably against her skin before grasping her tits and pulling her back against you. This presses you deeper in her than ever.

“ _Fu_ ck,” the word coming out in a long stacatto version of itself as her entire body began to tremble, “I swear I can feel you in my guts,” her head falling back on your shoulder.

You want to stand there and start poking along her lower stomach, seeing if maybe you could truly find it in her guts just as easily as you found it in her throat when there was a loud thud from the other side of the door. You can hear frenzied whispering and giggling. Newbies. A part of you feels nostalgic but the best batters that down. You spin, pinch her nipples hard, and tugging.

"You wanna put on a show?" Rolling your hips against her, feeling her writhe as you abused her poor, sensitive buds between your fingers, "Who am I kidding, of course, you do."

It was barely a minute but so much happened so fast it would always feel longer upon memory. The door started to open, you tugged the rings around her nipples tight again before grabbing her breasts tight. It was almost halfway open, they're grinding against each other, their dirty talk juvenile. Harley gasps, her body shudders, and she suddenly realizes what you meant. The door is all the way open, they haven't noticed yet.

You angled your hips, half driving into her and half bouncing her in your lap, “ _Oh my god!_ ” mostly because you know it would drag that scream out of her first thing, “ _You’re so deep in my ass,_ ” the couple jumps and she reaches back, clinging to your shoulder, “ _Fuck! You feel so goddamn good!”_

Their guests have wiped from her mind, she’s lost in you and you’re almost with her. The violent thrusts rocking your own toy and creating beautiful friction against your clit. But one have you has to maintain control. You lock eyes with the couple. _Fuck my ass_ , is all your ragged girlfriend seems capable of saying but it’s more than enough for the couple who are still frozen to the spot.

“In or out,” you call, dropping on hand to not only show off more of her but to bring your hand down harshly on her pussy, “Can’t let everyone see me with my girl,” nodding to the still held open door.

“Fuck my ass till I cum!” she gasps, hips trying to chase your retreating hand only to fall back hard on you, “ _Please!_ ”

You snort, pressing on her upper back. She’s so obedient, bending her body in half to grab her ankles. Thank god for gymnastics. It puts your own exposed breasts on display and you watch the guy gulp hard while the girl clenches her thighs. It was always important for newbies to walking in on more experienced couples. This had been their crash course. You grip her hips tightly and rolling against her. She wants to scream so bad.

“There’s a storage closet down the other hall,” pulling slowly till just the barest tip rested inside her, “Better close that door, she doesn’t stay quiet forever,” they shake to their senses.

She whines, they barely stumble out of the room in time for you to slam all of yourself back into her at full force. She screams, a wonderful sound that sets you off. You don’t care anymore, everyone should hear her. She sounds like a fucking goddess. 

“You’re always begging me to use you,” you laugh, using it to hide how close to your own peak you’re riding, “I thought it was time brat got what she wanted.”

“ _Fuck, shit_ ,” she’s losing it, her words mean nothing and only seem to be there to break up all manner of noises, “Don’t stop, don’t stop!”

“You gonna cum?” you ask, voice heavy with teasing filling her with the dread you might stop, “Let’s make sure I understand this,” as much as it pains you too, you stop your hips and she whines like a feral cat, “You’re gonna cum in a shitty nightclub bathroom because,” hooking your thumb in the top front of your strap to mimic a twitch in her, “I am fucking your ass with a massive fake cock?”

“ _God yes_ ,” cocking her head enough that you could see her teeth digging into her lip, “Please, I’ll do anything.”

“Just wanted to make sure.”

You pump with wild abandon, trying to send her over the cliff while you chased your own orgasm. She knows it too, she’s always so in tune even when her conscious mind is elsewhere. It’s a reminder of why you work. And she knows what you need as much as you know what she needs. You’re pulling out as far as you can and slamming back in as fast and as hard as you can muster. You’re sure your legs will be jello but it’s so worth it. Her legs begin to shake.

“You fuck my ass so good,” it’s a keening, she’s close, “No one’s ever fucked me like you,” desperate and it’s rubbing off on you, “You could do anything you want to me and I’d just...”

The end fizzles as her orgasm takes her over and you’re just a few steps behind. Slamming hard against her you grind yourself as deep into her as you can.

“Your ass is so fucking good baby,” slapping her ass hard enough for red to bloom as you peaked, “It’s gonna make me cum.”

She’s cumming, the sounds she makes and the way she shoots up and falls back against you makes that clear. It’s all instinct, dipping your four fingers in her spasming cunt as you panted hard in her ear.

“I love you so fucking much,” she groans, knees wobbling as her orgasm began to ebb, “So good.”

You hold her close, grinding out the last of your cum with your fingers still knuckle deep in her. Her body is no mystery to you and you know what’s going to come next. Easing yourself out of her built another smaller one in her, she gasped and panted, biting her lip and humming. To used and simply falling into the brief orgasm she’d gotten at the exit.

It isn’t easy in a bathroom but you make an effort, sitting her on the sink and turning on the faucet. Using paper towels and your mouth, you clean her off. Humming praises as she rides her afterglow. After you’ve cleaned yourself and tucked everything back away she sams ready to stand. Well, less ready and more determined.

“What is so important?” you laughed, helping her to her feet.

She rolled her eyes like it should be obvious. With her skirt still hiked up she leaned forward a bit so she could see in the mirror behind her. It clicked right then and you could feel yourself holding your breath. She grasped each cheek and spread them wide. You groaned, there was no other option, seeing the way she was still open, as if inviting you back in. She grinned at you, knowing exactly what she was doing.

“Yeah we gotta go home,” grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the door.

She squealed in delight, “Remember when you said that if you ever fucked me to-”

You were quick to remind her of your positions as you turned the corner back into the semipublic. Dipping your free hand under her skirt, you pressed just the tips of your two fingers inside her still open hole, wiggling them a bit before snatching them away.

“Why don’t you hang out while I settle the tab?” 

Just because you expected that tongue to poke out didn’t stop you from laughing. It did start a running movie of all the things you could make her do with that tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback always appreciate
> 
> youtastelikesugar.tumblr.com


End file.
